1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an improved desk lamp. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved desk lamp that the heat generated by the light unit may be swiftly dissipated out of the housing by its heat dissipating housing and heat dissipating module so that the light unit may have a longer service life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Desk lamps have been used for desks, offices and studies so as to provide illumination for reading or other purposes and so that our eyesight would not be weakened by the insufficiency of illumination. Hence, desk lamp is a useful device.
However, the desk lamps of the prior art have the following disadvantages:
1. Most of the desk lamps of the prior art use incandescent bulbs, mercury lights, sodium lights, etc. and hence they have a relatively lower degree of efficiency in terms of the energy conversion from power to light and consume relatively more power.
2. The desk lamps of the prior art do not have any heat dissipating device so that the heat generated by a bulb or a light can not be dissipated quickly and hence such bulb or light has a shorter service life.
Therefore, we can see that the desk lamps of the prior art have many disadvantages and need to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art, the inventor has put in a lot of effort in the subject and has successfully come up with the improved desk lamp of the present invention.